Awakening Character Profiles
by Wolvigar Darkfang
Summary: Basic information about the characters in Awakening and it's prequels/sequels.
1. Nemius

**Nemius**

_**Before the War (Early Apprentice Days)**_**  
><strong>

**Height:** 5'3"  
><strong>Weight: <strong>99 lb  
><strong>Age: <strong>14  
><strong>Hair Color:<strong> Black  
><strong>Hair Style:<strong> Medium length, goes 3 - 5 inches below the ears, all around.  
><strong>Eye Color:<strong> Green

_**During the War**_

**Height:** 5'11"  
><strong>Weight:<strong> 155 lb  
><strong>Age:<strong> 19  
><strong>Hair Color:<strong> Black  
><strong>Hair Style:<strong> Long, straight down. Reaches the shoulders in both front and back.  
><strong>Eye Color:<strong> Greenish-Yellow

_**After the War (After finding Sathestrias)**_

**Height:** 6'3"  
><strong>Weight:<strong> 167 lb  
><strong>Age:<strong> 44  
><strong>Hair Color:<strong> Black, with barely visible streaks of grey  
><strong>Hair Style:<strong> Between short and medium length, swept back.  
><strong>Eye color:<strong> Yellow

_**General Information**_

****Main Element of Choice:**** Darkness

**Keyblade Description: **Grey hilt, with a white handlebar. Blade is a large, flat spike with a white line going up the middle. Keyblade teeth are three spikes forming a square shape at the top, with an X in the space within the square.


	2. Jayana

**Jayana**

_**During the War**_

**Height: **5'5"  
><strong>Weight: <strong>135 lb  
><strong>Age: <strong>18  
><strong>Hair Color: <strong>Blonde  
><strong>Hair Style: <strong>Medium-Long, curly. Reaches just above her shoulders.  
><strong>Eye Color: <strong>Blue

_**After the War**_

**Height: **5'7"  
><strong>Weight: <strong>141 lb  
><strong>Age: <strong>43  
><strong>Hair Color: <strong>Blonde  
><strong>Hair Style: <strong>Long, curly. Goes slightly below her shoulders.  
><strong>Eye Color: <strong>Bluish-Yellow

_**General Information**_

**Main Element of Choice:** Light

**Keyblade Description: **White handguard with two black wings at the top of the handguard, black handlebar. Blade is two yellow, cylindrical bars, with the teeth being two rectangular and white bars, with both going through the two blade bars.


	3. Sathestrias

**Sathestrias**

_**Early Apprenticeship (After 2 year time-skip following Chapters 1 and 2)**_

**Height: **5'1"  
><strong>Weight: <strong>95 lb  
><strong>Age: <strong>13  
><strong>Hair Color: <strong>Dark Blue  
><strong>Hair Style: <strong>Short-Medium length, ragged. Reaches just below his ears.  
><strong>Eye Color: <strong>Blue

_**Later Apprenticeship (At the beginning of Calling)**_

**Height: **6'  
><strong>Weight:<strong> 149 lb  
><strong>Age: <strong>17  
><strong>Hair Color: <strong>Dark Blue  
><strong>Hair Style: <strong>Medium length, spiky.  
><strong>Eye Color: <strong>Pale Green

_**General Information**_

**Main Element of Choice: **Light and Dark

**Keyblade Description: **Grey handlebar, dark blue handguard. Blade is cylindrical and grey, with the teeth being a spike with two smaller spikes extruding from the tip.


	4. Darric

**Darric**

**Height:** 5'9"  
><strong>Weight: <strong>137 lb  
><strong>Age: <strong>16  
><strong>Hair Color: <strong>Brown  
><strong>Hair Style: <strong>Short  
><strong>Eye Color: <strong>Hazel

_**General Information**_

**Main Element of Choice: **Light

**Keyblade Description: **Red, circle-shaped hilt. Sword-like silver blade. Keyblade teeth are two orange flame shapes.


	5. Karlan

**Karlan**

**Height: **5'11"  
><strong>Weight: <strong>165 lb  
><strong>Age: <strong>18  
><strong>Hair Color: <strong>Brown  
><strong>Hair Style: <strong>Very short  
><strong>Eye Color: <strong>Blue

_**General Information**_

**Main Element of Choice: **Light

**Keyblade Description: **Yellow diamond-shaped hilt/handguard, brown handlebar. Blade is a single sword shape with a white dove-style wing as the teeth. 


	6. Enilas

**Enilas**

**Height: **6'1"  
><strong>Weight: <strong>178 lb  
><strong>Age: <strong>41  
><strong>Hair Color: <strong>Black  
><strong>Hair Style: <strong>Long, ponytail  
><strong>Facial Hair: <strong>Short beard  
><strong>Eye Color: <strong>Red

_**General Information**_

**Main Element of Choice: **Darkness and Light

**Keyblade Description: **Square hilt/handguard made up of two dove-style white wings and two crow-style black wings, silver handlebar. Blade is a streched-out bat-style wing, golden crown-shape as the teeth.


	7. Garret

**Garret**

**Height: **5'8"  
><strong>Weight: <strong>139 lb  
><strong>Age: <strong>16  
><strong>Hair Color: <strong>White  
><strong>Hair Style: <strong>Mullet  
><strong>Eye Color: <strong>Yellow

_**General Information**_

**Main Element of Choice: **Darkness

**Keyblade Description: **White, triangular hilt/handguard, blade is single cylindrical bar. Black beetle-style horn as the teeth.


	8. Zeris

**Zeris**

**Height: **6'4"  
><strong>Weight: <strong>186 lb  
><strong>Age: <strong>24  
><strong>Hair Color: <strong>Green  
><strong>Hair Style: <strong>Topknot  
><strong>Eye Color: <strong>Yellow

_**General Information**_

**Main Element of Choice: **Darkness

**Keyblade Description: **Black rectangular hilt/handguard, red handlebar. Blade is a spear, with a skull shape as the teeth.


End file.
